Rick Santorum
Rick Santorum was a Senator from Pennsylvania, but he actually lives in Virginia. Pennsylvania tax payers love him so much, they pay for the education of his children, even though he doesn't live there anymore. When he shows up every six years to campaign, Pennsylvanians give him a standing ovation, where ever he goes. He protects dogs and children from gay men. He also protects Americans from Liberal Privacy rights. Vote for Santorum in 2006. Santorum Quotes *“My colleague Senator John Ensign of Nevada told me a story that epitomizes the selfishness of our culture: ‘When I was a teenager, I had a sticker in my car with a picture of a bear scratching himself on the tree, and under it was the saying, “If it feels good, do it!” "That was the motto of the '60s and the '70s, and certainly it is the motto today. The image of the bear scratching himself highlights a view of human beings as animals, and that people should do what pleases them at the moment without a thought to the broader long-term consequences of their actions.” –Rick Santorum, Heritage Foundation Lecture #804 *"The right to privacy…doesn't exist in my opinion in the United States Constitution." –Rick Santorum on the right to privacy *"The notion that college education is a cost-effective way to help poor, low-skill unmarried mothers with high school diplomas or GED's move up the economic ladder is just wrong." *The idea is that the state doesn't have rights to limit individuals' wants and passions. I disagree with that. I think we absolutely have rights because there are consequences to letting people live out whatever wants or passions they desire. . *Priests, like all of us, are affected by culture. When the culture is sick, every element in it becomes infected. While it is no excuse for this scandal, it is no surprise that Boston, a seat of academic, political and cultural liberalism in America, lies at the center of the storm.? *"If the Supreme Court says that you have the right to consensual sex within your home, then you have the right to bigamy, you have the right to polygamy, you have the right to incest, you have the right to adultery. You have the right to anything." . *It does not affect your daily life very much if your neighbor marries a box turtle. But that does not mean it is right. Now you must raise your children up in a world where that union of man and box turtle is on the same legal footing as man and wife. *In every society, the definition of marriage has not ever to my knowledge included homosexuality. That's not to pick on homosexuality. It's not, you know, man on child, man on dog, or whatever the case may be. 2006 Election It's not over yet. However, Mr. Santorum has his options open working with his friends, if he is not allowed to stay in his God-appointed office. See Also *Man on dog *Man on Child *Right To Privacy *Box Turtle *Spreading Santorum site